


Lucky You

by sisabet



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You own me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky You

Lucky You  
by The National  
Reese/Finch  
 _You own me_

 

 

You can [download the xvid here](http://sisavids.com/lucky_youweb.avi)

[Tumbr link here](http://sisabet.tumblr.com/post/60139982753/fanvid-lucky-you-fandom-person-of)

 

I've had POI marked as a fandom to watch every since [](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/profile)[**sockkpuppett**](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/) started talking about it but I kept back-burnering it because it seemed really involved and I just didn't have any extra mental capacity for something that wasn't "Scandal."  I did vid review at VVC this year and when I received [](http://astolat.livejournal.com/profile)[**astolat**](http://astolat.livejournal.com/) 's phenomenal "[When I Ruled the World"](http://astolat.livejournal.com/270374.html) vid, that was it. All she wrote. Done. For future reference if you want me in a fandom? Make a dual pov slash vid. They are my catnip (which is interesting because I *rarely* make them).

Anyway, massive thanks to Luminosity for handholding as I watched every single episode (yeah, she rewatched so I had someone to fling emotions at) and also for helping me hash out if this vid was finished or was done or if it was actually _done_ , done. I had even more beta help in the form of [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_eunice**](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/) who really helped make this vid much more coherent, and [](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweetestdrain**](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/) who was my Doesn't Watch the Show Beta, which quickly devolved into Drunk-Out-of-Context Beta and who probably gave me the greatest piece of feedback ever when she said  "I SUCK AND YOU'RE PERFECT AND YOUR HAIR HAS SECRETS!"

That's it. That's the show.


End file.
